


Disappearance

by tawnyHero



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawnyHero/pseuds/tawnyHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After World War II Germany and Prussia try to live a normal Nation's life...or so they try...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> I made this two years ago on a site called Figment....yeah...enjoy my really bad writing from then.

February 25, 1947

Germany put down the plates for himself and his brother.

"Gilbert! Breakfast is ready!" He called from the kitchen. He heard frantic cheeping from Prussia's little bird. "He's probably feeding him" Germany thought as he sat down and began eating. The cheeping came closer and Gilbird entered the room...not followed by his owner. Gilbird would never leave his brother's side unless it was a prank...or an emergency...but it was usualy a prank, so he didnt take the fuzzy yellow bird seriously. Germany continued to eat, ignoring the bird. Gilbird contined to cheep, trying to get the German's attention. "Vhat! Vhat is it?" He snapped angerly, finally at his wits end. The bird flew out of the room then back in.

'Follow me!' he seemed to say. Germany gave a sigh then followed the bird...out the kitchen...up the stairs...and to Prussia's room.

"Gilbert?" Germany called as he knocked in the room. No awnser. Unusual of his older brother. He opened the door and saw that Prussia wasnt even inside. "He's not here. Vhy did you bring me zen?" he glared at Gilbird who flew to a drawer with a bunch of pictures. Germany followed then picked up Prussia's favorite one with the Trio on it...but...when Germany looked at it, Prussia was not in the middle of where he was suposed to be. Panicking, Germany looked at other pictures that his brother was in...all with the same result.

"Cheep." Gilbird flew over with a piece of paper folded in half in his beak. Germany took it. In his brother's handwriting, the front said: 'To Ludwig' Germany opened the note and read:

'Ludwig. 

Im sorry. But its my time to leave. I hoped this day would never come but...I guess I was wrong. Its my time to no longer be known as a country. People have now forgotten me and the 'leaders' so to say, have decided to give my land up and become one full country with you. Ich liebe dich Ludwig, nie vergessen!

Lieben, Ihr großer Bruder Gilbert'

"Gilbert..." Germany shook with many emotions coursing through his body. Fear. Love. Hatered. Confusion. But most of all...Sadness for his brother.


End file.
